


[FANART] Si solo fueras tú

by Prickat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adult Dick Grayson, Adult Jason Todd, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Fanart, Hurt Dick Grayson, Jealous Damian Wayne, Kid Dick Grayson, Kid Jason Todd, King Bruce Wayne, M/M, Poor Jason Todd, Prince Damian Wayne, Prince Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickat/pseuds/Prickat
Summary: Blue came firstThen Green arrivesThen Blue meet RedAnd Green hate thatOr where Dick was Bruce's bastard child who was forced to lived like a prince until Damian's born and meet someone who make his world be upside down.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallagory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallagory/gifts).



> Request "Medieval or fantasy. Bruce is king, but he's dying. Or he was king and has been missing for an extended period or time.
> 
> Dick is his eldest son, but he's a bastard. He lived for a time with his mother, but was brought to the live with his father after a few years when no legitimate heir was produced. Soon after, though, came legitimate son Damian, and Dick was relegated to being the prince's playmate and spare.
> 
> With Bruce (mostly?) out of the picture, Damian is of age and in charge, and he definitely does not approve of that guy Dick's been spending time with.
> 
> (In my brain, it gets a bit incestuous as Damian wants Dick for himself, but you can definitely just keep it at a brotherly level of possessive)"

He was happy because he can live with his mom, even if it's in a poor village.

  
He was happy because his mom was teaching him to do that impossible thing than she does with her body too.

  
He was happy because whenever they go to the market zone of the village the man of the fruit gives him one free.

  
He was happy, he is good with his life, he doesn't need more, he doesn't want more.


	2. Chapter 2

He doesn't understand what is happening, why these people are on his house telling to his mom than Dick has to go with them.

He can't understand why they taking him away from his mom, his house, his life.

Dick don't trust on them, Dick was scared.

He is scared of their fancy clothes, is scared of what they were saying.

They say than Dick is a ~~bastard~~ prince, and he is sure than their wrong.

Dick is not a prince, he is a kid.

_ So then, why are they taking him away? _

_ _


	3. Chapter 3

Dick was sitting on the cornice of the closest window to the entry of the castle when he sees them.

  
He was there when she arrives, that woman who was the princess of another kingdom, that women who marry Bruce years ago.

  
He was right there when she arrives after a long trip to her kingdom with a baby.

  
He was overhead them when Bruces took his son on his arms.

  
He was going to leave when Thalia notice him and smile on his direction, the both of them knowing what their arrives mean.

  
He left them alone feeling worse than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick was on the stables crying for the life than he was forced to leave behind.

  
He was crying for his mom.

  
He was crying because they forced him to be a prince.

  
He was crying there because the king doesn't need him more so he left behind his mom and past life for nothing.

  
And was there, on the stables, when they meet.

  
And just for that everything got a little better.

  
Because now Dick has him, and Jason is the best thing that happened to him in the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Their happy, their in love.

When they kiss it doesn't matter their social status, or who are their parents.

When they are together nobody else matters.

And when Jason grave his hand as he does, when he hugs him, kisses him, and does everything that he does with him as he does, Dick feels like his life is full again, and he doesn't need anything more.

_ They don't need anything more _

_ _


	6. Chapter 6

He hates it, he hates it like anything more on his life.  
He hates how they look together.

  
He hates how he sees happiness with him.

  
He hates how he doesn't even look at his way.

  
He hates how that blasted servant put his hands over Grayson.

  
He hates how Grayson doesn't even care about that.

  
He hates it, he hates it so much.

  
_He hates it because he wants Grayson for himself and only himself._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one and I had fun doing it (even when the backgrounds makes me headache bc I suck on doing them)
> 
> I hope than you liked this and it was what you wanted♡


End file.
